


Bitter Sip

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Heavy Drinking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: He knew the words didn't have the same meaning in their mouths but being able to say them out aloud alone brought Harvey's heart some relief, a respite from the constant bottling up of his feelings.
Relationships: Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon
Series: The way you said "I love you" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Bitter Sip

**Author's Note:**

> "Over a beer bottle"
> 
> This is set somewhere around Jim's stint as bounty hunter.

_Bitter Sip_

Harvey put the six-pack down on the rickety stool that in Jim's new apartment passed as a coffee table, a little more heavily than he would have liked and he himself winced at the sound clinking of bottles. It already was the second pack Harvey had bought that day, the first one ending up as his crutch for the past morning - clearly, he was starting to feel the effects of the booze.

With a huff, he let himself fall into the couch that groaned at the mistreatment - old and battered as it was - and he pulled his hat off, uncaring of his slightly greasy hair: Jim had seen him at much lower points and had helped him out of them. In that moment, Harvey knew that Jim had no spoons to spare to care about him - that he needed help himself, someone who would lift him up from the ever deepening grave he was laying at the bottom of - but at least the other man wasn't denying him his presence.

It wasn't perfect; it wasn't all laughter and one-armed hugs and that confidence that had always made the intimacy between them seem so much more. 

Well, to Harvey at least.

Jim had always seemed to find a deeper intimacy with other people - with other _women_.

Not that the fact had ever done much to help Harvey get over his hopeless infatuation with the younger man: Jim was emotionally constipated, more often than not romantically unavailable and a major asshole as a default character setting - still, he was brave; he was selfless; he was a funny little shit.

He was everything Harvey could fall for and he had.

_Hard_.

Jim slumped next to the other man just as heavily and he let out a small grunt as the frame of the couch dug into his body, the thin cushions doing nothing to soften the landing even a little. But he had gotten used to it - well, he was trying to.

Getting there.

Slowly.

Jim ignored the pain and thrust the a bucket of fried chicken in Harvey's lap "Saved the leftovers for you" he wasn't really interested in the food, nor in the game they had decided to watch - the beer Harvey had brought over seemed much more appealing, just like the whiskey bottles hidden under the sink; Jim had never thought that out of everyone else he knew, it would be Harvey to scold him about drinking too much and risking his health but he had been mistaken.

It had angered him at the beginning.

Now he was just grateful he had someone in his life who actually cared about whether he lived or died.

"Thank you" Harvey leaned over and grabbed a beer "I love you, brother"

"I love you too, Harv"

He knew the words didn't have the same meaning in their mouths but being able to say them out aloud alone brought Harvey's heart some relief, a respite from the constant bottling up of his feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've written some gordlock and it feels so good to be back lol


End file.
